


Sleepover

by ZakiLu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hange is not that crazy, Levi is a softie, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZakiLu/pseuds/ZakiLu
Summary: Levi can't fall asleep because Hange is making noise in the next room. Unfortunately, she comes to his room to continue making noise. Levi secretly doesn't mind.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Sleepover

In the next room, a chair was being dragged across the wooden floor. A quill was dropped. A book was placed back on the shelf. She sat on the bed. She stood up. She was pacing. Papers were thrown on the bed. She landed on the chair. The chair struggled against the floor once again. Her leg was bouncing up and down. She smacked the desk.

Levi’s eyes shot open. If he could, he would’ve grabbed her by her ugly hair and smashed her face against the wall. Instead, he smashed his own forehead against the well which was the only obstacle between the two. He attacked once – out of frustration, twice – to draw attention and the third time to warn. The movement on the other side stopped for a moment, and Levi’s forehead felt both cold and painful.

Then he heard her stand up. He cursed how thin the walls were, and how cursed he was to get her as his next-door neighbor, because he could hear her go to the door, meaning to leave, but then returning to her desk, probably putting on her ugly glasses or leaving whatever useless paper she almost brought with her.

Her feet then rushed to the door, stomping with force. Levi wasn’t sure what was worse: someone who lazily dragged their feet, or someone who excitedly marched wherever they went. For a second the footsteps furthered away, and Levi imagined, for just a second, that she went away somewhere, and wasn’t going to do what he knew she was going to do in just a moment.

He closed his eyes, tiredly and forcefully as she pushed the door of his room wide open.

“Levi!” she whispered vitally, her voice clear as if it was broad daylight and not after midnight. “Are you having nightmares?” she hushed now even more vigorously.

“Are you sleepwalking?” he returned soberly.

“No, silly.” she chuckled, closing the doors behind her and stopping her pretend-whispering.

Levi sighed and turned to lay on his back, careful not to drop the melting ice on the bed sheets.

Due to the darkness of the room, he could only see the outline of the body that stood at the foot of his bed. Had he really just have woken up, the silhouette would surely have given him nightmares.

“You’re right, this is creepy” she snapped her fingers, as if the conversation in his head happened between them. She walked over to his bedside and relit the candle resting on the table there.

Levi always enjoyed that moment a candle was being lit, the lightning never aggressive to his eyes, the real shapes of objects slowly unravelling themselves in front of his eyes.

He glanced up at her figure, looming over his head.

She wasn’t even out of her uniform.

“Do you even plan to go to bed anytime before sunrise?”

“I should change that for you. It’ll melt all over the bed if you fall asleep like that.” she said all of that mostly to herself, already moving towards the end of the bed where his foot rested on top of three pillows and was covered with a towel full of melting ice.

“I know, you shit head. I wasn’t going to fall asleep.”

He watched her removing the ice and leaving the room. Her steps echoed in the hallway, leading her to the women’s baths to the far left side of the building. Closing his eyes, he calmly imagined her panicked expression as she dropped the towel with all the ice, making a huge mess, then falling right into it head firs–

Hange walked back into the room way before his fantasy could reach its culmination and would give him at least one satisfied smirk. He shot a glare at her as she stood in the middle of his room once again.

“You went to the men’s baths, didn’t you?”

Hange nodded, showing no signs of either regret or embarrassment.

“Disgusting.” Levi grimaced.

“There is no one there now anyways.”

“And why is that?”

Ignoring him, with her focused grin, she walked over to his side once again, fixing her glasses and pulling a piece of paper from the back pocket of her pants. The creases on the paper weren’t deep, meaning she pressed it only now before she came to his room. Levi rolled his eyes. She would’ve come even if he hadn’t hit their shared wall with his forehead.

“Look, look!” she exclaimed, putting the paper in front of him and simultaneously climbing his bed.

Levi grunted, annoyed with her climbing his bed, climbing his bed in her filthy outdoors clothes, shoving the dirty paper in his face, and the sudden pain that revisited his ankle.

“So I’ve been thinking!” she announced a beginning to a presentation, no one asked for, the way she always did, “The lever on the neck restrains we put on the last titans were way too impractical. They need to be able to adjust quickly to the size of the neck, we can’t waste time on adjusting it manually…”

She continued the ramble, sitting on her knees next to his head and pointing at the blueprint she held in front of him. Levi strained his neck, supporting the head with both of his hands, squinting at the drawing like he was some fucking four-eyed Hange.

“What was wrong with the last one? It got the fucking job done.” He said against his better judgement. What he should’ve said was “Get the fuck out”.

“It did, yes, but I’m saying that if we change the lever, it will be a lot quicker and a lot safer than the previous one.” She explained, finally glancing at his face.

“Safer for the solders or the titans?” He asked calmly, used to the fact that the woman wasn’t right in her head when it came to calculations such as these.

“Both, if I’m being honest, but I had my team’s best interest in mind, first and foremost.” the way she answered was almost as if she’d been hurt by his implication. It was always there – her sanity, hidden behind her four eyes.

“There is no one in the bathroom now because it’s almost one in the morning.”

“What?” she asked, confused as to how the conversation diverted in that direction.

Levi sighed again, laying his head back into the pillow, arms staying there as well, “I like the lever thingy… It makes more sense that way, it could be possible for one person to cast it…” briefly, his eyes scanned across her face. Lips tensed, pupils wide, eyebrows raised. It pained him and strangely appealed to him how much she liked to listen to his opinion no matter how brief or unhelpful they were, she always left more enthusiastic than when she came in. He hated to encourage her madness, but he could rarely help himself, her energy rubbing off of him. Although he could never see himself becoming a bouncy ball of eagerness, around her he couldn’t not be interested in whatever nonsense she was inventing that time.

“The blueprint looks good too, start working on it tomorrow...” he looked at her then at his foot, numb from the cold and the position it was in. It was a comfortable numbness, one that took away the actual pain.

“Right, thanks Levi!”

Carefully climbing off the bed, as to not disturb his position, she asked “Is the pain worse than this morning?”

“Yes.”

“Well, yeah, when the muscle cools down and the adrenaline leaves… But you know this.” she shook her head, as if she was telling herself she was being annoying although, that was never something she would admit to herself. Or she just wasn’t that self-conscious.

“Of course I know it, four-eyes, go to bed.”

She turned away to leave, but stopped, struck by a sudden thought, “Can I sleep over?”

Levi blinked a couple of times. She had that derpy excited expression once again. He knew it wasn’t what she had in mind, but he said it anyways, “Do you want me to lose my leg tonight?”

“No” she smiled, almost laughed, and rushed to her room, he presumed – to change.

Levi closed his eyes, this time trying his best not to imagine Hange or what she might me doing.

Before heading back to Levi’s room, Hange visited the men’s bathroom once again, to wash her hands and brush her teeth just one more time. There were some compromises Hange was willing to make for the man in whose bed she liked to sleep from time to time.

Levi was unmoved, hands behind his head, eyes closed, chest steadily rising and falling, swollen leg emerging from the covers.

“I’ll sleep to the wall.” she announced already climbing over him as carefully as possible, which didn’t discourage him from staring at her in disapproval.

“I’ll protect you from the wall in your sleep.” she added, lying on her side, back to the wall, a bent arm underneath her head, and a Levi in front of her.

“I was trying to communicate what was going to happen to your head if you didn’t settle down.”

“Were you trying to get me excited?”

The slightest of smirks emerged and quickly disappeared with his eyes opening.

“You’re sick in the head” he offered and rose up to put out the candle.

Darkness swallowed the sight of him she had. A few moments passed, her eyes, incapable of doing a good job with the light on, were completely incapable of getting used to the dark, so her only confirmation that he was next to her, was the smell of his soap and the warmth of his body, emanating underneath the sheets. It was cold today, and she was glad she asked to join him tonight, even if he wasn’t interested in physical contact tonight.

“How did you fuck up your leg?” she asked, a bit more serenely than when the candle was burning.

By his breathing, she knew he hadn’t drifted off yet, not that Levi was easy to read.

“Bad landing…” he paused for a second, “I was trying to see how many spins I could do and… well… I overestimated myself, I guess.”

“Hmm… Not surprising.”

“Shut up, you moron.”

Hange suppressed a laugh, turning her face into the pillow.

“That’s a men’s shirt.”

“It is.” she confirmed, not sure if he was asking or stating, “How can you see it?”

“Normal people see clearly in the dark, we light the candles only for the likes of you. Whose shirt is that?”

“Some soldier’s” this time she couldn’t help but chuckle at his innovative insults.

He sighed, getting ready to get into an argument with her, and no matter how amusing she found him to be when he was actually trying to make her understand as he called it “human speech” she didn’t wish to torture him too much tonight.

“Why are you so possessive? I have a lot of men’s clothes, I just get it from the storage… It’s no one’s.”

He only settled back into place, uninterested in her little accusation.

Then, the sheets lifted slightly, cold air breezing her skin. She felt the movement of his arms, one against the mattress, attempting to go underneath her body and the other holding the sheets, inviting her into his space.

Hange smiled to herself, her hands extending in front of her, almost instinctively, wrapping around his torso. His arm pulled her almost on top of him, holding her waist, giving her leg no choice but to drape over his lower body.

The steady drum of his heart struck underneath her ear, and she immediately started to play her favorite game – syncing her breathing with his. But before that, she buried her face in his shirt, breathing in his smell: neutral soap, because Levi disliked strong smells, a bit of the scent all soldiers wore in their clothes, and something of his own; something sunny and salty. It was rare for someone to smell the salt of his skin just like how rare the salt itself was.

The hand around her stroked soothingly, the fingers sometimes on her back, then lifting her shirt and gently grazing her hips and stomach.

His other hand on her head, where it usually ended up. Fingers in her hair, stroking and massaging.

Hange could melt all over him like that, and she wouldn’t realize what came over her. His touch was that comforting to her.

He mumbled some things she couldn’t quite make out, but the rumble of his chest when she heard him speak right in her ear was pleasing enough, making her relax even more, her own hand long lost underneath his shirt tracing patterns against his warm skin in a way she knew made him soft. She could imagine his placid expression and could only hope his mind was floating just like hers was.

This was the only escape she got. The warmth of his existence around her, swallowing her, letting her forget she ever existed outside of it.

“Be more careful when you train.” Hange let out, disrupting the breathing rhythm she matched with his.

“I will.” he rumbled, and Hange smiled. “Now talk about that dumb sea or whatever, I want to sleep.”

Who didn’t like a bedtime story from time to time, Hange wondered, and started to narrate the same story she told him many times before, when he wished to fall asleep, and she wished to imagine the sea smelled just as unreal as Levi did. 


End file.
